De tropiezos y otros logros
by Makoto Black
Summary: Historias cómicas, paso a paso Draco se acerca a Hermione, en el camino, más de dos cosas resultarán por completo divertidas, intenso juego de deseos...ojalá les guste, rían un ratito, nada les cuesta mirar no?
1. La varita

-¡Háganse a un lado! -Gritó por enésima vez saliendo de un pasillo.

Los chicos huían despavoridos del rubio, que enfurecido al punto de perder la elegancia, golpeaba a todo el que se le pusiera enfrente; enrojecido de ira (y de otra cosa), se dirigía a los baños del tercer piso, la multitud luchaba por entrar, pero sólo una delgada hilera lo hacia y de forma tan lenta que se sintió paliceder.

-Lo siento, nadie puede entrar. -Ron como prefecto de Griffindor había sido comisionado para impedir el paso a los que no se formaran. –Es la regla, únanse a la fila o vayan a otro piso.

-¡Hey Weasley! –Gritó Draco. -¡Deja ya tu puesto de intendente y déjanos pasar!

-No es tu asunto Malfoy...si tanto te urge... –Dijo Ron sonriendo complacido por la cara de Draco perlada en sudor. -...ve a las mazmorras o a tu sala común.

-Me quedaría de buena gana a verte limpiar el piso...pobretón. –Carcajeó Draco mientras se alejaba, quería aparentar tranquilidad, pero ya no soportaba, apunto estaba de ponerse a bailar enfrente de todos.

Se dirigió al gran salón, sólo para percatarse que todos los Slytherin estaban en las mismas condiciones, algunos se había rebajado a ir a los baños que vigilaban los prefectos de otras casas, por que los de las mazmorras estaban inundados aún peor que los de las torres y el gran salón; aquellos baños que funcionaban lo hacían al 10 de su capacidad, y en un colegio plagado de jóvenes que beben jugo de calabaza como si no hubiera un mañana era realmente una catástrofe.

Mientras veía a McGonagall y a Snape ir de un lado a otro empapados por las inundaciones vigilando a los gnomos que reparaban las averías causadas por Peeves, Draco sentía que un minuto más y moriría sin remedio.

-¿Porqué no le pides usar su baño al gigante? –Susurró Pansy con preocupación, ella había tenido que pasar al baño ante una divertida Cho Chang en el 1er piso.

-¡Estás loca! –Draco se horrorizó. –¿Pedirle eso al inepto de Hagrid?

-Era una idea. –Pansy se volvió a otro lado y platicó con algunas otras chicas.

Exasperado se puso de pie, si era la única forma se rebajaría, pero no mostraría sus pantalones empapados en ningún momento, menos si había la posibilidad de que Potter, Weasley o Granger le vieran en esas condiciones.

Salió del comedor como alma que lleva el diablo, empujando en su escapada a más de un chico de primero, en el patio, notó que no era el único con el problema, por ahí miró a algunos de Hufflepuff que temblaban y bailaban decididos a resistir hasta el último momento; empezaba a preguntarse si tendría que hacer lo mismo, cuando furioso corrió hacia el invernadero 3.

Al llegar a parase junto al muro, era tanta su desesperación que miró a todos lados, cerciorándose de que nadie le seguía, cuando se convenció de que estaba totalmente solo, levantó la túnica, se desabrochó el pantalón y ahí contra la pared hizo lo propio, dejando escapar una exhalación de alivio.

-Creo que con estas será suficiente para la poción, gracias por acompañarme Hermione...por cierto que...¡Ah! –Ginny y Hermione cruzaban la puerta del invernadero, topándose frente a frente con un Malfoy bastante entretenido en sí mismo.

-¡Weasley, Granger! –Malfoy sonrojado al punto de sentir quemarse sus orejas, se guardó aquellito, y bajó la túnica sin siquiera cerrarse el cierre del pantalón, acalorado y sin saber que decir, se dio media vuelta, sonrió socorranamente y se marchó.

Ya en el castillo, tomó la sabia decisión de desaparecerse entre los pasillos por un rato, mientras las dos chicas se olvidaban del percance, pues seguro estaba que no habían 

logrado verle nada. Cuando volvió al gran salón, se topó con una escena desagradable, Hermione y Ginny conversaban entre carcajadas estrepitosas con las demás chicas de Griffindor, incluso la extraña de Lunática estaba en el grupo.

Ofendido, humillado, avergonzado y dolido se quedó mirando espantado, sin saber que hacer dejó escapar toda su ira caminando hacia ellas encolerizado, entró en el grupo y a gritos se lanzó contra Hermione que era la más cercana.

-¡Sangre sucia inmunda!...tú, tú...y tu amiga, acaso...es que...sépanse que mi hombría es una de las más envidiadas en todo Slytherin...deberían considerarse afortunadas...pero claro, tenían que decírselo a medio mundo...¡seguramente no habían visto nada mejor! –Enrojecido y acaparando la atención de todas las mesas, respiraba pesadamente.

-Malfoy veo que no sabes de lo que hablamos...Neville se ha caído en el pasillo y ha derribado a Crabbe y Goyle en su trayecto. –Ginny divertida por la cara de Draco que palidecía intentó no reírse.

-Yo...yo... –Malfoy se sintió estúpido. -¡Idiotas! –Dijo caminando hacia Pansy, Hermione le tomó de la muñeca y le jaló.

-Descuida...si se trata de varitas...-Hermione le susurró al oído. -...me parece que es obvio que tienes el mejor equipo. –Dijo soltándole.

La miró sorprendido por el comentario, sin saber que hacer sonrió maliciosamente, más al ver que Potter y Weasley se acercaban, fue a su mesa sintiéndose turbado y halagado.


	2. Clase de Historia

-Ejem...ejem... –El profesor de Historia de la magia se sentó a dar su clase, todos guardaron un silencio apabullante, seguían dos interminables horas de tontos datos históricos, que sólo Hermione valoraba. –Pues bien, en el año de 1432...cuando...

-Hey Malfoy. –Llamó Pansy desde su lugar a Draco, que desvelado por espiar a las chicas de su casa en los baños, pensaba dormir a lo largo de toda la clase.

-¿Qué quieres? –Contestó enfadado, Pansy podía ser demasiado fastidiosa.

-¿Quieres ir conmigo al lago al terminar la clase? –Le dijo melosamente.

-No. –Contestó. –No tengo ganas. –Pansy tuvo que aguantar las ganas de gritarle.

-...fue entonces cuando... –El profesor seguía hablando, Draco miraba la pared.

-Draco. –Llamó Crabbe.

-¿Qué quieres? –Preguntó molesto.

-¿Me puedo comer el panquecito que guardaste en tu mochila? –Preguntó susurrando.

-¿Sólo piensas en comer? –Draco lo miró fijamente, se le cerraban los ojos de sueño. –Acabamos de salir del comedor.

-Es que...tengo hambre. –Dijo Crabbe con mirada de necesidad.

-¡Trágatelo! –Dijo volviéndose al otro lado, en la mesa después de Potter y Weasley, Granger escuchaba al profesor con mirada emocionada. –Granger... –Susurró para sí mismo, nadie le escuchó. –Granger...

Sonrió, parpadeó, aquello parecía tan tonto, Granger mirando al profesor casi con alabanza; parpadeó, Granger se había movido un poco, parpadeó, Granger se estiró subiendo los brazos sobre su cabeza. Parpadeó, para poder verla mejor, Granger se había vuelto de pronto a mirarlo, él un tanto desconcertado buscó en qué posar su mirada, pero era tarde ella lo había descubierto mirándola, y se volvió al frente presurosa.

Draco sonrió maléficamente, ella se volvió a verlo otra vez, ésta vez con el seño fruncido interesada en que la viera; ante su sorpresa sonrió y le guiñó un ojo coquetamente, Malfoy se irguió de golpe, la miró fijamente, debía ser una broma, pero no, ella le miraba sonriente, con una sonrisa sexy. Levantó su mano y la pasó por su cuello bajo su cabeza, levantó su cabello sensualmente sin dejar de sonreírle, Draco le sonrió, ella hizo lo propio volviéndose hacia él, mirándolo con sus profundos ojos marrones, le mandó un beso, él se estremeció.

Granger se quitó la corbata dejando libre su pecho, se fue desabrochando los primeros botones del escote y Malfoy sentía volverse loco, Granger le volvió a guiñar el ojo, Malfoy se puso de pie, Hermione humedeció sus labios con su lengua en un movimiento sensual y provocador y de pronto empezó a llamarlo mientras extendía sus brazos.

-Malfoy... –Dijo con voz suave. –Malfoy...

-Ya voy... –Le dijo presuroso, no se fuera a arrepentir. -...espera ya voy... –Se puso de pie y se lanzó a abrazarla, tomándola por la cintura, extrañamente más ancha de lo que imaginaba. -¡Oh!...¡Cuánto he esperado por esto!...¡Merlín mi sueño se vuelve realidad!

-Malfoy... –su voz era suave. –Malfoy...-Sensual y cálida. -...¡Malfoy! –Su voz era...¿ronca?

-¡Es maravilloso tenerte así! –Dijo sin ponerle atención al cambio de voz.

-¡Malfoy!...¡Señor Malfoy! –La voz esta vez definitivamente no era de Granger, abrió los ojos, el profesor y toda la clase le miraban, algunos desternillándose de la risa.

-¡Podrías hacer el favor de soltarme! –Una voz ronca le ordenó, al mirar a la Granger que abrazaba se encontró con la melena rojiza más corta y alborotada que hubiera imaginado, ¡Era Weasley a quien abrazaba!

-¡Carajo! –Dijo cayendo al suelo, amarillo del susto. –Pero...Granger, ella... –Dijo mirando a Hermione que intentaba evitar que la mirara.

-¡Hermione qué! –Ron y Harry se disponían a golpearlo.

-¡Señor Malfoy salga ahora mismo de mi clase! –Le echó el profesor, acalorado salió cargando su mochila y se tiró en el pasillo a esperar a sus compañeros.

Estaba pensando en cómo había terminado abrazando a Weasley, cuando la puerta se abrió, creyó que salían todos, pero era sólo Granger que iba al parecer al baño; pasó junto a él sin mirarle siquiera, la miró alejarse y refunfuñó por la mala pata que tenía, miró al suelo y notó un trocito de papel que bailaba junto a su pie, lo sujetó y lo abrió.

Buen intento, para la próxima, cerciórate que sí sea yo a quien abrazas.

H. Granger.

Cuando bajó el trocito, Granger cruzaba otra vez frente a él, antes de entrar se volvió seria a verle, él le sonrió maliciosamente.


	3. El vestido

-¿Sabes Draco? –Pansy tomada de su brazo le llamaba dulcemente, el callejón Diagón estaba atestado de gente que les miraba fijamente, llamaban demasiado la atención.

-¿Mmm? –Contestó mirando un ejemplar de El profeta sin mirarla.

-Me gustaría que me acompañes a ver un vestido...¿te parece? –Pansy sonrió jalándolo un poco, en una tienda cercana una melena roja se distinguía entre los aparadores.

-¿Mmm? –Draco seguía mirando la sección de deportes, algún tonto había dejado libre un troll durante un partido importante de quidditch.

-¿Draco?...vamos con Madame Malkin. –Pansy apuntó hacia la tienda mencionada.

-Umhum. –Dio la vuelta a la página, Pansy le guiaba hacia la tienda sin darle importancia a que la ignorara, cerca, un chico de pelo negro, uno de cabellera rojiza y una joven castaña paseaban mirando los aparadores.

Dentro, Pansy se midió vestidos como si no hubiera un mañana, preguntando una y otra vez, ¿te gusta?, ¿te gusta?, ¿te gusta?, tantas y repetidas veces que Draco empezaba a ver todos los vestidos iguales y a creer que Pansy había hecho algún hechizo multiplicador para salir cada dos segundos a preguntarle. Entonces la vio, cruzando la puerta, Hermione Granger, la asquerosa sangre sucia... la asquerosamente bella sangre sucia... la bella sangre sucia... la bellísima sangre sucia... la bellísima Granger, entraba escoltada como siempre por Weasley y Potter.

Al verlos, su primer instinto fue pegarse a la pared, y había hecho bien, por que no lo vieron, los tres fueron a una sección del establecimiento, "Zapatos", sin saber por qué sentía unas ganas inmensas de comprar zapatos.

-Draco, ¡Draco! –Gritó Pansy, se volvió a verla serio y frío. -¿Te gusta?

-Claro...claro. –Dijo sin dejar de ver a Granger, meneando la mano en señal de aprobación, como hasta entonces lo único que había hecho era decir sí sin dejar de mirar el periódico, Pansy se emocionó pensando que le prestaba ahora más atención que antes.

-Te gusta más este en verde, ¿cierto? –Dijo emocionada, modelando un vestido de noche en color verde esmeralda.

-Por supuesto...por supuesto, el color te sienta muy bien. –Draco no miraba a Pansy, veía a Hermione que se media unos zapatos de tacón pequeño en color negro. –Claro que le sienta bien a tu tono de piel.

-Buscaré otro verde... –Pansy desapareció en el probador nuevamente.

-Claro, claro. –Draco se dio la vuelta para mirar a Pansy y alejarse de Hermione un poco. –"Necesito pensar, pensar...esto no es normal, si mi padre supiera que ella me pone así seguramente me arrancaría la piel...¡demonios! por que tiene que ser tan linda" –Se dio la vuelta para volver a mirar a Granger, cuando, ¡Paz! Hermione estaba ante él, mirándolo fijamente, pegada a él, había chocado sin darse cuenta.

-¡Oh lo siento yo...! –Hermione notó entonces quién era, se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

-Malfoy. –Siseó Ron enfadado por la cercanía que tenía con Hermione.

-Weasley...Potter... –Dijo mirando a Harry que se colocaba al lado de Ron. –...y tú, sangre sucia...¡Cómo te atreves a chocar conmigo!...¿comprando ropa?

-No te importa Malfoy. –Dijo Harry mirándolo con asco.

-No importa lo que pienses Malfoy, no es tu asunto. –Hermione se agachó apesadumbrada.

-¡Qué no es mi asunto! –Dijo ardiendo de ira, Pansy salió del probador y se acercó por si acaso. -¡No es mi asunto!...pero ¿cómo se te ocurre decir eso?...acaso crees que si 

quiera lo considero un asunto... –Soltó, intentando volver a su apariencia malvada. -¡Ja, ja, ja!...pero si luces tan...tan... –Enrojecido de ira, la miró y gritó. -...¡Hermosa!... –Se cubrió la boca y pensó un momento. -...¡Sensual!...-Volvió a cubrirse la boca.

-Draco. –Pansy lo miró sorprendida, Ron y Harry pusieron los ojos más grandes que alguien hubiera podido verles, Hermione con la cabeza gacha sonreía levemente.

-¡Demonios!...-Draco volvió a cerrar la boca de golpe. -...¡Maldita sea!...¡Sangre Sucia tu luces!...¡Irresistible! –Soltó finalmente, de inmediato miró a los cuatro que le escuchaban, pálido ahora y con sudor en la frente, pensaba como librarse de todo aquello y sin ocurrírsele otra cosa, tomó a Pansy de la muñeca, la inclinó hacia atrás frente a Hermione y la besó apasionadamente.

-¡Pero que demonios! –Harry miró aquello con extrañeza.

-Está loco, vamonos. –Sentenció Ron tomando a Hermione por el hombro, cuando ella notó que todos se habían vuelto, miró a Draco, éste le guiñó un ojo y sin saber por qué sonrió para sí misma.

Los vio acercarse a la caja a pagar los zapatos, dejó de besar a Pansy y la dejó ponerse de pie.

-¿Porqué fue eso? –Preguntó Pansy.

-Eh...luces bien. –Dijo pasándose la mano por la cabellera platino a medio despeinar, se volvió a Hermione, sólo alcanzó a ver su larga melena castaña desaparecer por la puerta.


End file.
